In recent years, use of portable telephones and other types of electronic equipment has become widespread. Accompanied by this, liquid crystal panels having various sizes have been used. As such liquid crystal panels, a simple matrix type liquid crystal panel using an STN (Super Twisted Nematic) liquid crystal and an active matrix type liquid crystal panel using a thin film transistor (hereinafter abbreviated as “TFT”) liquid crystal are known. The simple matrix type liquid crystal panel using an STN liquid crystal prevents a decrease in contrast by preventing a decrease in frame response by devising the drive method, whereby the power consumption can be reduced. The active matrix type liquid crystal panel using a TFT liquid crystal is more suitable for video display due to high contrast by the high-speed frame response.